Chester
Chester is a recurring character on Show Shredders, who appears mostly in gags with his boss, Reginald Paddington, and his best friend, Lester, whenevr Reginald interrupts the review. Bio Episode 3: Chester makes his first appearance in episode 3, in which he calls Lester the stupid of the two of them. He is later seen with Reginald and Lester when Reginald interrupts the review to announce that SpongeBob makes him so proud. He is later seen with them again, when Bruce has come to beat Reginald up, and Reginald tries to send Chester to fight him, but after seeing Bruce punch Lester, sending him flying across the room and landing on a glass table, he refuses. He is not seen at any other point in that episode. Personality Chester is Reginald's more sensible sidekick, as he does not make as many stupid choices as Lester (such as agreeing to fight Bruce, or wear a scarf in summer weather). He can, however, be insensible at times, based on the fact that he chronically smokes cigars on a daily basis. Role in Show Shredders Chester usually appears in the same gags as Reginald, but is mostly fairly quiet. He is, however, shown to not obey Reginald as much as Lester does, which shows that he is the wiser one, especially considering some of the things Reginald asks him to do. Relationship with Other Characters Lester Chester is best friends with Lester. They have know each other ever since Lester moved to America from Antarctica, and have stuck closely together ever since. Despite being best friends with him, Chester can sometimes get aggravated by Lester's poor judgement, such as choosing to wear a scarf in the summer. This shows that he cares about Lester, and will always look out for him. Reginald Paddington Reginald is Chester's boss. He and Lester both work for him for free, because this means that they get to live in Reginald's luxurious douchebaggery mansion. Despite mostly sucking up to Reginald about everything, Chester does have his grounds with him, and will say no to him when he knows that he will not be safe otherwise. For example, when Reginald asks Chester to fight Bruce, Chester refuses, and walks away. Despite being treated by him unfairly, Chester still considers Reginald one of his closest friends, and will always help him if he is ever in trouble. Bernard Chester and Bernard do not interact very much, but it can safely be assumed that because Bernard hates Reginald, he hates Chester as well, seeing as he is his lackey. It can also be assumed that Chester also despises Bernard, based on the fact that Bernard arranged for Reginald to be beaten up, and Chester cares about him, as well as Lester, who was also beaten up by Bruce. Bruce Chester is terrified of Bruce, based on the fact that he chickened out of fighting him after seeing Lester being punched by him and being flown across the room into some glass. Chester, like Lester and Reginald, will run away as soon as someone mentions Bruce. Trivia * Chester is a ram. However, due to his chronic addiction to cigars, he has gone through many physical body changes, such as loosing his ram horns, having grey wool instead of white, and speaking with a rather deep voice. * Chester claims that he is smarter than Lester, but this is debatable, judging by his chronic smoking addition, while Lester, despite wearing a scarf in high heat, has never taken drugs in his life. Although his health choices are worse than Lester's, Chester is the more sensible of the two. * Reginald has more faith in Chester than Lester.Category:Characters